scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Under the Mask
|previousepisode = ''What's New Pussy Cat? |nextepisode = Phantom Mansion }}Under the Mask is the fourth episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Do you want to help Scooby? A masked man attacks Scooby and Shaggy and snatches Scooby! Shaggy realizes the masked man looks like Zen Tuo and he chases after him! So get on your running shoes and join Shaggy as he saves Scooby. Plot It's a bright afternoon. Scooby and Shaggy are peddling their bikes along the road. "Like, it's so hot!" exclaims Shaggy, "I wish it were raining!" "Reah!" agrees Scooby. The next day: It's a dark and stormy afternoon. Scooby and Shaggy are peddling their bikes along the road. "Like, it's so cold!" says Shaggy, "I wish it were warm, but not too hot!" "Reah!" agrees Scooby. The next day: It's a hot sunset. Scooby and Shaggy are peddling their bikes along the road. "It is ro in-between!" says Scooby, "I wish rit were rolder!" Suddenly, it starts snowing. "Like, why is our life so terrible?" asks Shaggy. Suddenly, a figure that looks like Zen Tuo except with a blue mask and black robe appears. "Fear me, I am Ken Tuo!" exclaims the figure. It grabs Scooby and vanishes. Shaggy stops peddling. "Like, our lives just got worse!" says Shaggy. ... Soon, Shaggy is climbing a large mountain. "Oh boy," says Shaggy. "What a hot day!" Shaggy sees Ken Tuo running away. "Like, come back!" says Shaggy. Soon, Shaggy is in a tent in front of an old woman. "I am Old," says the woman. "Like, I can see that," says Shaggy. "No!" cries the old woman. "I'm Old!" "I know!" says Shaggy. "That's my name idiot!" yells the old woman. "Like, oh!" says Shaggy. "Can help me?" "Let us see," says the old woman. "You once stopped a Black Knight. And a cat creature too! You stopped werewolves that took dogs! You easily stopped a ghost bull and a chili creature! You have stopped an Aztec Beast and a ghost captain! You have defeated a warlord, egg-stealing ninjas, a swamp creature, and a Saber-Tooth Tiger! You have unmasked a ghost hound, a zombie, two jewel thieves, and a hypnotist! You my boy, you have foiled the plans of the Blue Scorpion and a bat creature! You have helped little harmless aliens! But you couldn't have done it without your dog! But what's this? He's been kidnapped by an enemy, an enemy of yours!" "Is it Zen Tuo?" asks Shaggy. "You decide!" says the old woman. Shaggy groans. ... Scooby is in a temple. A cloaked figure is talking to Ken Tuo. "What should we do with the dog?" the figure asks. "Sacrifice him to the spirits of Water, Fire, Wind and Earth!" says Ken Tuo. "When?" asks the figure. "Soon!" says Ken Tuo. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "The stupid animal is awake!" yells Ken Tuo. Scooby runs away. "Get him!" yells Ken Tuo. "He must be sacrificed right away!" ... Shaggy is walking towards the large red temple in the middle of a forest. "Like, maybe Scooby's in there!" says Shaggy. "We are the spirits of Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth!" voices bellow. Shaggy looks up. Dragons are flying above him; one is black (water), one is red (fire), one is white (wind), and one is blue (earth). Scooby runs out and howls. Ken Tuo and the figure run out. They scream and trip. Shaggy unmasks them. "Frank and Bob!" exclaims Scooby. "They did it before!" says Shaggy. "Good job!" says a voice. It is the spirits. "Like, real ghosts!" groans Shaggy. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo?" moans Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above. Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 6 - Zen Tuo's Return! *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 3